


A Tiny Experiment

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Fam, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a cinnamon roll, Peter Parker is going to give Tony a Stroke One Day, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spidey Sense (Marvel), This fic ignores Endgame with extreme prejudice, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, goofy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Tony keeps walking in on Peter in an interesting state of relaxation. He's determined to get to the bottom of it.





	A Tiny Experiment

It was Morgan’s eighth birthday the first time Tony noticed. Peter was there, of course, and he had offered to entertain Morgan while the adult-adults de-stressed from the rocking princess party that had just taken place. Tony went in to check on them and offer one last cookie before bed, but he stopped short in the doorway. Morgan was sitting on her bed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and scrolling through YouTube. And Peter… 

The friendly neighborhood Spiderman was curled up in the fetal position, eyes wide and rocking back and forth. He was also shivering slightly. 

Tony took a small step into the room. “Morgan...what have you done to him?” he asked, sounding way more curious that accusatory. 

“Nothing,” Morgan chirped. “Can I have another cookie, Daddy?”

“Uhhhh...yeah,” Tony said, still staring at Peter. “You okay, Parker?”

“Yep. Just fine,” Peter said. It came out hurried and quiet. 

Tony relaxed a bit. He’d heard Peter sad and/or traumatized many times before, and this wasn’t that voice. “Okay.”  
*

The next time was a few weeks later. Tony had stopped by to check on Peter after a bad afternoon with New York’s newest big bad. May had let him in, and he’d made the grave error of not knocking prior to entering a teenage boy’s room. To his relief, Peter was fully clothed and not engaging in any hormonal pastimes. 

“How you doing...kid? Are you okay?” 

Peter was staring wide-eyed at his phone, shivering. “Fine. Just...taking some time to relax. Today was rough.”

“Why are you shaking?”

“I’m not shaking.”

“You’re shivering like the last chicken in line to be slaughtered. What happened? Did you -”

“I’m fine, Tony,” Peter said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Really. But it’s late - I thought you’d be headed back to your family. Is there a mission?”

“No, I’m headed back after this. I just wanted to check on you. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. May thinks I need to take vitamins,” was Peter’s only offering of explanation. 

“Okay, well, you come to Avengers Tower on Saturday for a physical and we’ll get you sorted. Go to bed - you can’t go around skipping every day of your freshman year. What’s your major again?”

“History,” Peter answered, smirking. He wouldn’t tell Tony what his major was, and it was causing Tony deep anxiety.

“Jesus. I’ll see you on Saturday.”  
*

The third through sixth times it happened, Tony tried bribing and threatening it out of Peter. It was really unnerving to walk in on Peter looking half traumatized and half delighted. Peter wouldn’t budge though, insisting each time that he was perfectly fine. And the kid did seem okay - happy and relaxed, if a little stunned looking. Tony had surreptitiously whispered, “Karen, tox screening?”

Peter Parker functioning positively. Not toxins or drugs detected.

“Hey!” Peter had yelped. 

The next time it happened Tony didn’t even bother asking. Peter was at Avengers HQ, discussing some sort of quantum theory or other with Bruce. Tony had gone to get something from one of the other labs, and when he came back. 

“For crying out loud!”

Peter was rocking back and forth, looking relaxed and absolutely delighted. Bruce was literally on the floor laughing. 

“Peter what is this?” Tony asked. 

“A tiny experiment,” Peter said.

“No! No more cryptic - Bruce, stop laughing! You tell me what’s going on, Parker!” Tony said, turning on his Dad!Voice. 

Peter shook his head, trying not to laugh. “One Stark already knows, and uses her powers for evil.”

Tony thought back to his conversation with Morgan the week before. He’d tried to bribe her to tell him. Ice cream was apparently no longer sufficient payment. “You tell me or...or…”

“Or what?” Peter taunted him. 

“Or…” Tony thought. Empty threats of taking the kid’s suit wouldn’t work. And he was fresh out of embarrassing pictures to threaten to leak. But maybe he didn’t need it. “Or I’ll call Shuri.”

Peter lost the smirk real quick. His face went slack, eyes wide, and he dropped the chip he was about to eat. “You wouldn’t.” 

While Tony might not have anything on Peter at the moment? Shuri definitely would. Tony wasn’t sure how you could be best friends on different continents having never met in person, but hey...Gen Z found a way. 

“You think I don’t have a direct line to Wakanda? You wanna try me?”

Peter huffed as Bruce wheezed and got off the floor. “Help, Dr. Banner?”

“You’re on your own kid. I’m gonna order some pizza.”

“It’s these videos,” Peter said, holding out his phone to Tony. “ASMR.”

“The girls eating pickles?” Tony asked. 

“Those are on here, but I prefer the soothing sounds of things getting crushed.”

Tony pulled up one of the videos on the playlist, and watched as a car rolled over Ramen noodles, Tide Pods, eggshells, and stress balls. “Okay so...Peter?” He’d looked up from the phone to find Peter shaking again. 

“It’s my Spidey Senses,” Peter explained. “The videos are super relaxing, but they’re super intense ‘cause of -”

“Cause of your Peter Tingle,” Tony said, nodding in understanding. 

“Oh god, WHY did Aunt May tell you that name?” Peter lamented. 

Tony turned the phone on mute, but continued watching. “Does it help with your PTSD?”

“Uh...I think so? Helps me sleep at least. You’re about to invent something, aren’t you?”

Tony grinned. “Stark Industries should help out with the mental health crisis we have in the nation. I’m sure we can figure out something good based on this...ASMR thing. Here, take your phone. And we are calling Shuri, as soon as it’s morning in Wakanda. She might want in on this project.”


End file.
